fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Eubeal
Summary/Backstory An OC created by Cyanic (then Mikellh Dejax) that originated from Destroy the Godmodder, but now exists beyond DtG. Originally, Eubeal was a being known as a quantum fairy, entities that randomly come into existence and stop existing just as quickly. Quantum fairies are sentient and have basic self preservation, but don't exist long enough to cling to survival. There are instances however when quantum fairies exist a bit longer than others, but this example is different. Eubeal came to be in a similar fashion to all other beings from his species, suddenly becoming conscious in the void of space, fortunately, just as he was about to exit existence, a peculiarity happened, a random event that turn him from a regular quantum fairy into what he is now. Now he travels multiverses for amusement, but he's also realized that he is usually called upon random worlds to deal with interestingly powered individuals. Whatever the case, it's fun, so he just goes with it. Recently he's met another intriguing entity by the name of Ǝnna, he's never seen anything like her in the past, and she seems to have the same calling as Eubeal: To be summoned to different worlds, voids, or what-have-you, to neutralize more interestingly powered individuals, so they occasionally team up. Appearance Eubeal wears a black tuxedo over a grey undershirt with a black tie. He also wears black slacks and black leather shoes. He has a chrome mask that covers his whole head. Personality Calm and bored most times, preferring to sit and rest instead of being proactive with his powers. May become extremely experimentative when faced with unfamiliar scenarios (such as when he battled a Godmodder). Does not speak in old english, but is immensely eloquent. Does not underestimate people. Prefers to end hostile encounters efficiently rather than flashily, but the two may become synonymous due to his powers. Dislikes getting his clothes dirty. Personal Statistics Name: 'Eubeal '''Origin: '''Fiber Quantum '''Gender: '''Inapplicable (male physique, male pronouns) '''Age: '~2 billion+ '''Classification: '''Advanced Quantum Fairy '''Affiliation: '''Reality Slayers Staging Note: Eubeal must gather energy to achieve each stage. Note 2: Each stage can access powers from all previous stages. '''Stage 1: Scalar Value Manipulation Eubeal can control physical values with only magnitude and no direction, i.e. Heat, Mass, Time, Size, etc. and alter their numbers as needed Stage 2: Vector Value Manipulation ' Eubeal can manipulate vector values, Force, Gravity, Pressure, etc. and alter them as needed. Similar but different to Vector Manipulation '''Stage 3: Tachyon Manipulation ' Eubeal can control tachyons hypothetical FTL particles which increase in speed the farther from ∞ their energy is. Eubeal must absorb energy to remain stationary. All his attacks are now Massively Faster Than Light and have the potential to violate Causality or travel in time. '''Stage 4: Master of (Particle) Phyiscs Eubeal can control fundamental particles which leads to atomic manipulation at his weakest. The ability to manipulate and change matter via fermions. The ability to manipulate fundamental interactions between objects via bosons. Combat Statistics Tier: '''At least 4-B | 4-A | 4-A | 3-A likely '''far higher Powers and Abilities: Teleportation (can change the distance or displacement between objects and himself to zero), Heat Manipulation (can change the value of heat in a selected area instantaneously), Size Manipulation, Acausality (can change his own time so that he can dodge attacks made in other timelines that were superimposed into his current timeline), Density Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Age Manipulation via altering time values, Durability Negation via Stage 4, Matter Manipulation, Attack Negation, Invulnerability to conventional attacks, Quantum Sense (Eubeal sees the universe differently from regular sapients.), Telepathic Resistance due to Quantum Sense, BFR via distance value manipulation (teleportation), Transmutation via Stage 4, Information Analysis (Quantum Sense allows him to understand the composition of an object, entity, or attack, on a quantum level) Attack Potency: At least Solar System Level '(Has various ways of creating black holes and can change the size of the black hole indefinitely. | '''Multi-Solar Level '| 'Multi-Solar Level '| 'Universal Level '(can break down anything made of fundamental particles and manipulate them) '''Speed: MFTL+ '''via distance/speed value manipulation (teleportation) '''Infinite Speed '''reaction time with time manipulation | '''MFTL+ '''via distance/speed value manipulation (teleportation), '''Infinite Speed '''reaction time with time manipulation | '''MFTL+, Infinite Speed reaction time with time manipulation''' | '''MFTL+, Infinite Speed reaction time with time manipulation [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]:'' Superhuman physically, at least Multi-Galactic via distance value manipulation (can move anything as long as the concept of scalar distance exists within the space he is moving a thing to) | '''Superhuman physically, at least''' Multi-Galactic (can move anything as long as the concept of scalar distance or vector displacement exists within the space he is moving a thing to) | '''Superhuman '''physically, at least '''Multi-Galactic | ''Superhuman''' physically, at least Multi-Galactic Striking Strength: Superhuman physically', Solar System Class' with speed value manipulation |''' Superhuman''' physically', Universal+' with force value manipulation''' (can project force in a direction that he can increase infinitely) | Solar System Class physically, Universal+ |''' Universal+ [[Durability|'Durability']]:'' Solar Level (cannot be harmed by anything physical that's smaller than the energy equal to a continuous fusion interaction) | 'Solar Level '| 'Solar Level '| 'Multiverse Level '''via negating the interaction between himself and the attack/attacker. [[Stamina|'Stamina]]''': Infinite''' Range: Universal+ ' [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]''': Supergenius '(knows a lot, but still has a lot to learn) 'Weaknesses/Limitations: '''Offense-based Magic, Eubeal can only operate in one universe at a time, beings that are not made of fundamental particles can elude Eubeal's quantum sense and manipulation. Spatial Manipulators can cancel out distance/displacement value manipulation at least temporarily. 'Feats: 'Managed to harm a Godmodder (second quoted reply) '''Key: Stage 1 '| 'Stage 2 '| 'Stage 3 '| '''Stage 4: Master of (Particle) Physics 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' (Usually) Instant Kill Moves: External Organs (No Prerequisite) - Eubeal reduces the distance between a target's internal organs and a point outside the individual, effectively teleporting the target's organs outside its body. This is usually sufficient to kill said target. Literal Black Heart (No Prerequisite) - Eubeal increases the mass of the target's heart to that of a planet, while also reducing the target's volume to that of a cell. Then he lets nature do the rest. The heart because of its mass proportional to its size, will condense into a black hole. We all know what black holes do. Sun Head (No Prerequisite) - Eubeal reduces the distance between a target's whole head and center of the core of the nearest star to zero. No prizes for guessing what happens next. Attacks: Plagiarism Impact (No Prerequisite) - Eubeal instantaneously increases an area's heat and pressure to 1.416785(71)×10^32 (Kelvin for the heat, and a similar value for pressure). Whatever happens after that happens. Singularity Swarm (Stage 2 Required) - Eubeal creates miniature black holes in an area (the creation varies, either using gravity, or natural creation of black holes), and reduces either the distance or the displacement to move the Swarm of black holes. Infinipunch (Stage 3 Required) - Eubeal strikes a target with a MFTL hit, resulting in the punch happening a few minutes earlier. Of course, Eubeal still punches in the present, which goes back in time a few minutes earlier, continuing to compound the damage done by the "initial" punch ad infinitum. Defensives: Shred Barrier (Stage 2 Required) - If an atmosphere is present, Eubeal uses million kilometer per second winds pointed at a direction, but originating (and terminating) in a small point in front of him. Literally only the front of him will be million kms winds, with the surrounding winds being regular. Eubeal further augments this barrier by letting a force of hundreds of thousands of Newtons continuously exert itself in the same direction as the winds. Reserved for Really Really, hard to kill, or annoying enemies: Gravity Welp (Stage 2 Required) - Eubeal displaces his target into the center of a star's core, or displaces the star's core on top of his target. He then continually increases the gravitic force of the initial star while displacing any particle larger than a speck of dust in a sphere around the first star, increasing their heat, volume, mass, and gravitational pull to turn the specks of dust into stars themselves around the first star. The surrounding stars' gravitational forces are then manipulated to exert inward to the first star. This essentially acts as a prison for the target. Eubeal then adjusts the time of all the stars so that they will reach supernova simultaneously, but not before reverting all the stars into white dwarf stages. Reserved for Doomsday (Stage 4 Required) - Eubeal breaks the target down into atoms. Then manipulates the fermions inside the atoms to turn the target's atoms into atoms consistent of other harmless objects, such as flowers, rocks, and water. Eubeal then reforms the atoms and displaces them to the furthest points in the current universe. The displaced atoms are then re-manipulated and turned into black holes, and some into stars. This could probably kill Doomsday permanently. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Physics Users Category:Vector Users Category:Heat Users Category:Size Shifters Category:BFR Users Category:Matter Users Category:Atom Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Quantum Users